1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly of computer peripherals. More specifically, the invention relates to an assembly of computer peripherals, in which a personal computer can be controlled under a safe condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a current computer, most of the heat is generated from the microprocessor, the hard disk or the host casing. Therefore, effectively dissipating heat of the computer is an important issue to prevent a dysfunction.
TW Patent publication No. 377037 discloses a known temperature control is device that senses the operating temperature. The temperature, control device includes a dismountable host casing, a temperature controlling IC board, a fan, and a panel. The temperature controlling IC board is a circuit board screwed onto a rear side of the panel and provided with a temperature probe. A square liquid crystal display (LCD) screen is mounted on the temperature control device. A plurality of indicator lighting elements are mounted at a left side of the LCD screen. A bolt hole is formed at each corner of the panel. The temperature probe is mounted on the hard disk to sense the temperature during operation of the hard disk. The temperature control device only has the function of sensing the temperature of the hard disk in operation.
TW Patent Publication No. 315005 discloses a sensing device that has the functions of temperature sensing and fan rotation speed sensing. The sensing device includes a host casing, two temperature sensors, a fan speed sensing device and a buzzer. A panel is mounted on a front surface of the host casing. A temperature indicating screen, four temperature indicating light emitting diodes (LEDs), four indicating LEDs showing the fan configuration, and a beeper are further respectively mounted on the panel.
The sensing device is mounted inside a 3.5xe2x80x3disk cartridge in the host casing. The temperature indicating LEDs respectively emit different lights according the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor. The rotation of the, fan is evaluated from the indicating LEDs and the sounds emitted from the buzzer.
However, the user does not know the fan rotation speed from the readings of the display screen, neither can properly regulate the, fan rotation speed to reduce parasitic noises. In other words, a personal computer can not be controlled under a safe condition.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an assembly of computer peripherals, in which a personal computer is controlled under a safe condition.
In one aspect of the invention, there is provided an assembly of computer peripherals, by which a user can control the fan rotation speed regulating device according to the fan rotation speed value shown on the LCD to optimize the rotation speed of the fan used for the microprocessor and then to minimize the noise. Since 70% of parasitic noises of the host come from the fan used for the microprocessor, the user can regulate the fan rotation speed to a proper value to render the working environment more comfortable.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided an assembly of computer peripherals, by which the rotation speeds of fans used for different CPUs are regulated within safe ranges.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an assembly of computer peripherals that selectively shows the location of a casing, a hard disk and a microprocessor on a LCD.
In still another aspect of the invention, an alarm device that, can sense a microprocessor temperature and a fan rotation speed is provided. When the fan rotation speed is lower than 1000-1500 rpm or the microprocessor temperature is higher than 65xc2x0 C., a buzzer of the alarm circuit timely emits a sound to warn the user to control the operations of the fan and the microprocessor under a safe condition.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, an assembly of computer peripherals, which has the functions of temperature control and fan rotation speed regulation, is provided. The assembly of computer peripherals includes:
a temperature sensing circuit, for sensing a temperature increases due to the heat from a host casing, a hard disk and a microprocessor in operation;
a fan driver circuit, for driving the fan to rotate;
a liquid crystal display (LCD) driver circuit, connected to a LCD to respectively indicate the location of a heat source, a sensed temperature value and a fan rotation speed;
a fan rotation regulating device, for regulating the fan rotation speed within a safe range;
a control device, for selectively showing the location of the host casing, the hard disk and the microprocessor on the LCD; and
a control circuit, respectively connected to the control device, the fan rotation speed regulating device, the temperature sensing circuit, the fan driver circuit and the LCD driver circuit, wherein the control circuit drives the LCD and the fan, and the fan rotation-speed regulating device is controlled according-to-the fan rotation speed value shown on the LCD in order to keep the fan safely rotating while avoiding an excessively high temperature.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention that are provided for explaining the invention and should not be construed to limit the scope of the invention.